


Rice

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Rin thinks about Hanayo.





	Rice

Rin thought that Hanayo closely resembled rice. Soft, fluffy and beautiful in every way. Ironically, rice was Hanayo’s favorite food. Seeing her eat it so often made Rin think of Hanayo any time she had seen rice. Bags of rice at the store? Hanayo would like that as a gift. Rice balls? Hanayo would eat at least two in a sitting. Fried rice? Well, maybe that was more of Rin’s thing. Because of Hanayo, Rin learned to appreciate rice, too. Or maybe she was just appreciating Hanayo more.

 

The cat-like girl kept finding herself mesmerized by the way Hanayo’s hair blew in the wind, or the way she swayed her hips whenever she walked, the way she laughed after getting scared from something falling off of the desk or a leaf hitting her in the head. It seems like she’s fallen in love with the way that whenever they’re alone, Hanayo lays her head onto her shoulder, or grasps her hand so tightly that she thinks it’ll be crushed.

 

Or, maybe, Rin’s fallen in love with Hanayo. That’s what she thinks -- no, knows, at least. She’s known this for a long time, even though she denies it all the time. She can’t deny the fact that her heart starts to flutter whenever Hanayo’s face gets close to hers, or how warm she feels when Hanayo smiles, or how her palms sweat when Hanayo’s deep purple eyes light up with stars as she talks about idols.

 

Rin’s in love with Hanayo. Yet, she doesn’t know what to do about it. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders if she’d ever be loved back. She’s definitely not cute or feminine enough for her sweet Hanayo to love, right?

 

Little does Rin know, Hanayo’s heart beats in the same way hers does.

**Author's Note:**

> request some shit at lovelivewriting.tumblr.com !


End file.
